


A Trainwreck of a Relationship

by Polerfan1986



Series: Dear OUAT Writers [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: An angry letter about Rumbelle, F/M, Mild Language, OUAT writers can't write for Rumbelle, OUAT writers trashed Rumbelle, Sarcasm, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:49:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7890886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polerfan1986/pseuds/Polerfan1986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Venting my frustrations about Rumbelle, sarastically venting I might add.  Just thought I should mention because I was asked, I am not stopping writing, this is just me doing a little bit of venting at the shows writers as I do on occasion :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Trainwreck of a Relationship

Dear OUAT Writers

I just wanted to say thank you very much for making such a complete and utter trainwreck out of my favourite characters and couple on the show: Rumple and Belle.

Thank you for turning Belle into a complete hypocrite and a preachy, insipid, pointless character who is hardly ever on screen and has almost the exact same dialogue in every scene when she is on screen. When she is on screen she only serves as either a walking library or background furniture, leverage against Rumple or in the latest and most insulting storyline yet, rendered an incubator by the sleeping curse which she administered to herself on the advice of the woman who locked her husband up like an animal and killed his son.

Thank you for taking what should have been a strong, independent and adventurous character and turning her into a naive, gullible twat with an obsession with heroism and who desperately seeks the approval of the hypocrite 'heroes' who couldn't care less about her. Thank you for turning her into a character who doesn't know what she wants, who uses the dagger to control her husband to get her own way and storms off on him or banishes him instead of talking to him and constantly tortures herself and her husband instead of being brave enough to leave him for good rather than constantly break up and make up with him. Thank you for making Belle such a poor character that I prefer Lacey instead.

Thank you for making Rumplestiltskin your punching bag and scapegoat at every opportunity and using every way you could think of to try and make him out to be a complete bastard. Thank you for initially building up a backstory for him when he was human in which we were led to sympathise with him until somewhere along the line you seemingly changed your minds and one by one began stripping away all the good things about him and making shite of his character with every new backstory reveal and allowing every other character to be redeemed in some way except him and while we're on that note thank you for ruining the dark one mythology as well.

Thank you for killing Rumple's son. Thank you for putting Rumplestiltskin in the position where he constantly has to choose between his wife and his powers while other characters can be redeemed at the drop of a hat without losing their powers like Regina and Zelena. Thank you for making Belle walk away from Rumple when his heart was purest which is supposedly what she wanted but then suddenly didn't because all of a sudden she apparently likes the darkness in him again after not liking it for all of season 4 and loving it for the first three seasons.

Thank you for ruining Rumbelle in so many ways not just one. For giving Rumbelle fans five years of bullshit angst, contrived separations, arguments, repeated break ups and make ups, the brief Will Scarlet fling, and letting the relationship come to a complete standstill with no development or progression whatsoever. For keeping Rumple and Belle trapped in the same nasty, vicious and seemingly endless cycle. For never letting Belle and Rumple go on adventures together, for never giving them a single moment of happiness without it being constantly overshadowed by doom and gloom, even the baby storyline was overshadowed. For ruining their true love's kiss and making the meaning of the words true love's kiss lose all value in this show. Thank you for promising yet more of the same angst and separations in season six. Thank you for ruining Beauty and the Beast.

After five years I can safely say the angst has worn thin and a fan can only take so much of their favourite characters being relentlessly treated like garbage. Thank you for turning what should have been a beautiful story into a soap opera. Thank you for sucking the life and soul right out of these two much beloved characters and their relationship and acting like you couldn't care less. Thank you for subjecting Rumbelle to the worst treatment of any of the regular couples on the show with the exception of the late Outlaw Queen.

I would love to see improvements for Rumbelle in the show in future. I would love to see them being happy together with no angst or worries, but you have made such a mess of it I don't even know if that's possible anymore and I've given up any hope of the show repairing the damage that has been done to Rumbelle.

So from the bottom of my disappointed heart I say fuck you OUAT writers.


End file.
